A wide variety of compound archery bows have been developed previously. Some examples are disclosed in:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,425 entitled “Compound bow” issued Nov. 9, 1976 to Ketchum;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,955 entitled “Compound archery bows” issued Aug. 18, 1987 to Larson;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,006 entitled “Dual-feed single-cam compound bow” issued Nov. 29, 1994 to McPherson;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,643 entitled “Eccentric elements for a compound archery bow” issued Mar. 29, 2005 to Cooper et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,970 entitled “Compound archery bow” issued Jan. 31, 2006 to Darlington;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,979 entitled “Dual-cam archery bow with simultaneous power cable take-up and let-out” issued Dec. 11, 2007 to Yehle; and        U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,555 entitled “Synchronized compound archery bow” issued Oct. 28, 2008 to Larson.        